The End
by tasraeles
Summary: Years after the last battle has been fought. What will Cloud do now? One-shot. CloudxAeris


Disclaimer: It's all Square Enix, I own nothing.

Oneshot that I had to write. It's sad, but if you can get past that there is Cloud and Aeris fluff at the end.

* * *

The End

Many years had passed since Meteor had fallen from the sky, threatening to devastate the face of the planet and destroy many lives in the process. It was narrowly stopped by a band of brave heroes, holy, the lifestream and a prayer. Since then, even after the many battles following, the planet had healed itself and was flourishing. Outside Midgar where there had been nothing but barren wasteland, life abounded. A blanket of green covered the ground and crawled up the walls of the once upon a time metropolis. Flocks of birds flew merrily and found home in the decaying buildings and metal spires left behind as testaments of the past.

On the outskirts of the old city, is a town that has been appropriately named Edge and in this town there is a bar called Seventh Heaven. Inside gather a group of war torn veterans, friends made closer than family by shared adventures and struggles. The heroes of the planet. Every year, they come together for a reunion and retell their stories and catch up with each others lives. Over the years, their group has grown with new friends joining the ranks, children growing up and even being born into the family. Yet even with the changes that time has brought them, after these others have retired for the evening, the veterans remain silently reminiscing the events that had brought them together.

It was their tradition.

The friends gathered around the fireplace soaking in the warmth from the orange and yellow flames. Marlene and Denzel had sent their children to bed and excused themselves as well and Shelke and Shera had soon followed, leaving the companions to let themselves eye each other thoughtfully in their moment of silence. After they had looked through the old photo albums again, it was now easy to tell how badly the years had worn their bodies away even though their spirits still burned brighter than the fire they sat in front of. All except for two that is; Vincent and Nanaki were left virtually untouched by time. When the aged ones would look at them, it gave the illusion that they too had remained frozen in time, until a chill would pass through the room and send aches deep down into their bones.

"It's been a long road we've traveled together my friends." Reeve Tuesti was the first to break the silence.

This was one of the few occasions that he had showed in person. None of them really had to guess why. With the dangers they had faced, it was a miracle they had come this far and they all knew that the inevitable was not far off. The only question that remained was who would be the first to surrender to it. With such uncertainty, was it a wonder than that they wanted to spend as much time together as possible?

"That's for damn sure." Cid retorted then took a sip from his tea.

"Yer talkin' like it's the end." Barret said in a raspy voice. The others glanced at him wearily and he shrugged them off. "I don't know 'bout ya'll, but I'm planning on living forever. You two better get used to the idea!"

He pointed at Vincent and Red and the two of them snickered in return. Tifa shifted uneasily in her chair but joined the others as they laughed at Barret's statement. She glanced over to Cloud who had a smile on his face and she thought of a time when he had lost that smile. Every time she saw it, she mentally thanked the person who had helped him find it again.

As the thought crossed her mind, her eyes traveled to a seat they always left empty in remembrance of her, their fallen comrade. Her heart ached a little when she thought about her again and how Cloud always managed to find the seat next to it. At one time she had sought his love, but had long since resigned his heart to her friend. She had become very content with how their relationship had evolved and had very few regrets on the matter. What troubled her however, was that with each year that passed, He seemed to wither away a bit at a time. It wasn't something anyone would notice unless they knew what to look for.

He was happy with his life, but he always had to search out a reason to continue on. After all the fighting and the battles, the only thing that had been left was to help raise the family they had adopted and now they were grown and had a family of their own. What was left? Tifa studied him carefully as he laughed and joked with the others and could see, every so often, the hints of sadness and weariness that washed over him and hung on his shoulders like a cloak. And she knew in her heart this was the last time they would all be together.

"Yeah, you'll live forever and I'll be the first to go!" Yuffie chimed in. Tifa pulled her gaze away from him to look at the youngest member of the original AVALANCHE. "Running a country is enough to make you wanna hang yourself."

"Surprised none of your loyal subjects has helped you with that by now." Cloud chided her. She glared at him in return and stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner.

"Now Cloud," Tifa said in her mocking motherly voice, "I'm sure Yuffie is a fair and benevolent ruler."

"Darn straight!" Yuffie said slamming her fist on the chair arm and smiled brightly at Tifa for saying so. The truth was that Wutai had thrived in the years that Yuffie had taken over leadership from her father and they all knew it, but at times it was hard to see her as anything but the spunky, sly teenager who had at one time stole their materia. It had taken a long time, but eventually everyone was able to look back and laugh at the incident. Although even now, they caught themselves double checking to make sure they had all their personal belongings with them. Yuffie never took it personally though, even though she would say otherwise.

The rest of the night passed by slow but pleasantly, filled with many more jokes and laughter interspersed with some somber, pensive moments. The night concluded as it always did. The clock struck midnight and they quieted down as Tifa rose to pour them all their last drinks. She served the glasses and bowl to Nanaki and they stood at attention as Cloud made a toast.

"To our past that brought us together, all the second chances we've been given and for those who...for those who aren't able to be with us tonight. May we never forget and always cherish what we have. To friendship."

"To friendship." They echoed and tipped their glasses back against their lips, except for Nanaki who merely lowered his head to the bowl he was given. A still silence settled over them and gradually they said their goodnights and made their way to their rooms. Cloud remained standing next to the fireplace with Nanaki by his side who would swish his tail from time to time. Tifa cleared away their glasses and piled them into the sink to deal with the next morning.

"You two had better get to bed soon." She said as she passed them by.

"Tifa..." Cloud turned to look at her and she stopped in her tracks. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "Thank you for everything. I don't think I say it enough do I?"

"No, but that's ok." She smiled at him warmly, though she had a cold sensation settle into her stomach. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She stood in shock for a moment at his action. "Cloud..."

"_You _better get some rest." He interrupted her and returned her warm smile. He released her shoulders and took a step back. "Goodnight Tifa."

There was a finality in his voice that made her hesitate to leave, but slowly she turned and continued her way up the stairs and to her room. Cloud watched her until she was out of site then made his way back to his seat and lowered himself down.

Nanaki curled up in front of the fire and shut his good eye but did not fall asleep. His ear would twitch every once in a while and his tail continued to move of its own free will, sweeping back and forth across the floor. Suddenly he uncurled and stretched out then sat back on his haunches.

"Everyone is asleep now." He said turning his gaze to Cloud. He nodded and stood to his feet.

"Vincent." He said to the shadows and slowly the dark figure stepped out and came by his side. "Be sure they get this won't you?" He passed him an envelope that had been tucked away in his pocket. He gave him a nod and took the envelope.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked as he watched Cloud put his long black coat on.

"I'll be fine with Red." He told him as he shook his head. Then he extended his hand to him. "It's been an honor."

"For me as well." He grasped his wrist and gave him a half smile, which was as good as a full embrace and ear to ear grin as far as Vincent Valentine was concerned. "Tell her I say hello."

"I will."

He exited the bar followed by Nanaki and made the long walk to the church in the slums. They walked together in silence, having already gone over every argument weeks prior, and simply let themselves enjoy the others company.

When they finally reached the church, Red took up a sentry position at the door allowing Cloud to continue on alone. Before he entered the crumbling building he patted Red's fiery mane and smiled down at his friend. Not wanting to say another goodbye and knowing that Nanaki could pick up on those subtleties without words, he pushed past the doors and walked down the isle to the clear pool of water that sat beneath a column of moonlight.

He gazed about the church and let memories flood over him as he had done countless times before and settled down at the edge of the pool and leaned back against one of the broken benches. He shut his eyes and let his mind wander to that day he had fallen through the roof and officially met the woman who would end up meaning the world to him. She took shape in his mind's eye. Her long chestnut hair, lovely green eyes and warm cheerful smile that cast an angelic aura about her and made the world brighten.

_"So we meet again."_

He opened his eyes and saw her glowing form standing on the moonlit pool. His heart beat stronger and he suddenly felt lighter just seeing her there to meet him. She looked happy and serene and gave him a reassuring smile.

_"You look tired."_ She said as she walked towards him. She knelt down beside him and met his gaze.

"I feel tired." He said hearing for the first time how old his voice had become, like he was listening to a stranger speak. "I missed you."

_"I was always with you."_

"I know..." Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't bother to hold them back. "But I still missed you."

_"You don't have to miss me anymore." _Tears glistened in her ethereal eyes as well and she held out her hand to him. _"If you're sure you're ready."_

Without another thought or word he took her hand and instantly felt the aches and pain melt away. Glimmering lights of the lifestream surrounded him like fireflies as he stood up with her and once again he found himself standing in a field of flowers that stretched on as far as the eye could see. He had regained his youthful form and felt better than he ever could remember feeling. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He buried his head into her neck and let fall tears that he had held for far too long.

_"Welcome home."_ Her smile brightened and tears ran down her cheeks and she laughed for joy as she realized she was finally in his arms. They held each other tighter and tighter not wanting to ever let go.

He lifted his head to look down at her and smoothed the hair back away from her face and the tears away from her eyes. Those eyes, an ocean of green that had haunted him every day since he had met her and now they were his, she was his.

_"I love you."_ His voice was barely above a whisper and yet it sounded louder than any sound could be. Those words he had wanted to say for so long, that he could never say before, were meant to be said to her. He felt the icy stone that he had carried in his chest melt away and fill with the purest light that only she possessed.

_"I love you too." _She tilted her face up and he lowered his head down until his lips met hers and they shared their first kiss. In that moment, whatever traces of guilt or remorse or sadness washed away and all that was left was a feeling of being whole. For the first time in his life, he was a whole person and it was because they were together.

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_ Came a familiar voice. Cloud broke from his kiss to see the man who had once saved his life and given him his legacy.

_"Zack!" _He cried out surprised that he was surprised to see him. Leaving one arm around Aeris' waist he threw the other around his friend in a friendly embrace.

_"Actually you _were_ interrupting something."_ Aeris replied with an annoyed, but playful tone. She smiled at him and shook her head.

_"Oh come on," _He protested, _"I just wanted to welcome my buddy here."_ He ruffled Cloud's spikey blond hair and laughed happily. _"Glad you could finally make it, friend."_

Cloud returned his gaze to Aeris and smiled lovingly. _"It was worth the wait."_ She smiled up at him brighter than he had ever seen before and he rested his forehead against hers. She closed her arms around him tighter and sighed happily.

_"Hey, we better get going."_ Zack said again nudging Cloud, _"You're going to love this."_

The three of them stood side-by-side and together walked through the field of flowers. Cloud slipped his hand around Aeris' and they linked their fingers as she and his friend led him to the promised land where it was said he would find eternal happiness. Though, as far as he was concerned he had already found it.

* * *

Nanaki listened as Cloud's breathing became shallower and then finally stopped. His shoulders tightened and he forced himself up to his feet and padded into the church and sniffed the air. Nothing. He wandered to the pool and checked around. Cloud was no where to be found. He was gone. Nanaki raised his snout and howled mournfully for his friend.

"Take care of him." He spoke softly and then turned and trotted off leaving the glistening pool behind. The calm water began to ripple and the sound of laughter eminated softly from the surface filling the church with an aura of joy and peace and love.

* * *

OK, that was it. Hope it wasn't too bad. :-)


End file.
